The Dancer
by Fb-PHE13
Summary: The first time dancing wasn't planned. The second time was. The part about dating was a complete accident. An accident that was completely worth it.


Whistling filled the air, and Simmons stopped what she was doing, glancing up from the paperwork in front of her. No one else was in the room, and then the whistling stopped. Frowning, she looked back down, mumbling under her breath. She was starting to get overwhelmed with the stupid thing, and the noises weren't helping.

She heard it again, and she looked back up. "What in the world?" She muttered and stood up, following the sound. The whistling was soon replaced by someone singing, and Simmons realized someone was blaring their music. Sighing, she pinpointed the sound coming from the lounge. "Can you please turn that racket do-"

Simmons stopped, trying not to laugh at what she saw. Skye was dancing around and singing along to the song. She stopped when she spotted Simmons, and her gaze lit up. Without saying a word, she bounced over and grabbed her hands, dragging her over.

Blushing furiously as Skye grabbed her hands and started dancing again, Simmons stammered, "I-I can't dance."

"Sure you can!" Skye chirped, grinning. "Don't think about it and let your body have control!"

Still blushing, Simmons listened to what Skye said, and relaxed her body before dancing reluctantly. Skye laughed and started to swing their arms. "Come on, Jem," she whined playfully. "You're not even _trying_."

"I am too!" Simmons protested, and Skye stuck her tongue out at her. Glaring at her teasingly, she finally stopped thinking about it.

"There you go!" Skye cheered, replaying the song as the two continued to dance around the lounge. The stress Simmons was feeling earlier had faded, and she laughed. "_Oh, here we go! I feel it in my soul_," Skye sang, and Simmons couldn't help but jump in.

"_Really need it, need it, so go! Gotta feel it, body takes control! Really need it, need it!_"

Laughing, they both fell onto the couch as the song ended. Simmons was surprised that no one else came to see what the ruckus was about, but she didn't care about that. "Now, was dancing really that bad?" Skye asked in a mocking tone as she glanced over at Simmons, a lopsided grin on her face.

Simmons couldn't help but grin and shake her head, giggling. "That was actually quite thrilling."

"Then you should do this more often," the other woman declared, sitting up. "I should take you a club someday."

Simmons wrinkled her nose. "Clubs aren't really my cup of tea."

"Okay, then we'll just have our own dance parties," Skye decided and jabbed Simmons in the arm. "You're a pretty good dancer."

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow. "Do you mean that or are you making that up?"

Skye placed a hand over her heart and gasped dramatically. "I'm offended that you would think that," she sniffed, the edges of her lips twitching as she tried to fight back her smile. "Seriously, you're a good dancer, once you loosen up."

Simmons brightened and sat up as well. "You're right," she decided. "We should do this more often."

Skye scoffed, looking at her with a playful smirk. "Oh, I see how it is. You just want to do this so I can compliment you again."

Simmons rolled her eyes, laughing as she leaned over and nudged Skye. "Yes, that's exactly why."

"I knew it," Skye chuckled, nudging her back. "I suppose we can do this again. How about tomorrow night?"

"Sounds like a date," Simmons said, and her face reddened. "Not like that kind of date," she replied quickly, stumbling over her words. "I just mean-"

"I got what you meant," Skye laughed and winked at her, getting the biochemist even more flustered. "Tomorrow night it is, then." She stood up and pulled Simmons off the couch as well. "I'll help with the paperwork."

The next night, Simmons was dragged out of her bunk by Skye. The others were out at a conference, and Skye managed to convince them that she and Simmons needed to stay on the Bus to finish paperwork, even though the paperwork she was referring to had been completed.

Simmons certainly wasn't complaining, the conference was something she didn't want to go too, and she got to spend the night with Skye, so that was even better.

Music was already blaring from Skye's laptop when they got to the lounge, and it was just as upbeat as yesterday's song was. Skye immediately started dancing, and Simmons watched her for a few moments, smiling softly.

"Are you joining or not?" Skye asked, laughing as she grabbed Simmons's hands. Grinning back, Simmons started to dance as well, not thinking about what she was doing. She was glad Skye didn't bring her to a club; clubs were just something she wanted nothing to be a part of. Just the two of them dancing in the lounge was perfect.

"I can't believe you managed to trick all of them," Simmons said, still smiling as the two danced about.

"Well, I _am _a better liar then you are," Skye replied, sticking her tongue out playfully at Simmons. "We still need to work on that, by the way. Unless you prefer flirting terribly with superior officers and then shooting them with an ICER."

Simmons's cheeks reddened as the memory and she stuck her tongue out at Skye in return. "That was one time!"

"Yeah, but it was hilarious," Skye laughed, shaking her head as she started to swing their arms around again. Neither of them were even trying to dance well; they were just having fun.

"Hey, did the others say when they might be coming back?" Simmons asked, not particularly fond of the idea of her and Skye explaining why they were dancing. She knew they could easily say they finished the paperwork earlier than expected, but she knew she'd find a way to blow it accidentally.

"Considering they left about ten minutes ago, I'd say we have at least thirty minutes or an hour until they come back," Skye answered, smirking. "The conference is supposed to last quite a while."

Simmons grinned; she enjoyed spending time alone with Skye, and now that they started dancing made it even better. "Good to know."

A mischievous look glinted in Skye's eyes, and she asked, "Why, do you have a date, Miss Simmons? Let me guess, is it Fitz?"

Simmons felt her face grow hot as she rolled her eyes. "Oh, ha. I do, actually." She glanced back at Skye and saw the other woman staring at her with disbelief, and she laughed. "Honestly, do you think I have a date with anyone?"

Now it was Skye's turn to blush and she replied, "I actually believed you. I guess you don't need lying lessons after all." She paused, chuckling before she added, "Nah. Do you even date, Jem? Or are you too good for dating?"

"Really?" Simmons scoffed, unable to hold back a large grin as Skye started laughing. "I've dated in the past, to answer your questions. Why, are you going to start sending me out on blind dates?"

"No way," Skye snorted, and Simmons raised an eyebrow when she heard a hint of jealousy in Skye's voice. "Blind dates are creepy. Trust me. I did it once and I never want to do it again."

"Part of me wants to ask what happened," Simmons laughed, watching as Skye pulled a face of disgust after she mentioned the fact she blind dated once before. "But the other part of me doesn't want to know."

"You don't want to know," Skye agreed quickly. "It wasn't a fun date, that's for sure. The girl was a jerk and I really hope I'll never see her again."

Simmons felt her heart lift that Skye dated a girl once, and she hoped that Skye still wouldn't mind dating girls. "Would you date a girl again or are you more attracted to men?"

Skye's eyebrow raised as she glanced at Simmons, a smile spreading over her face. "I'd date another girl again if I like them enough. Why, are you asking me out?"

Simmons's face turned bright red as she struggled to form a coherent sentence. That wasn't her intention when she asked that question, but that didn't mean she didn't want to ask Skye out at some point in time.

"You are," Skye said, laughing as she spun Simmons around. "Well, if it makes you feel any better." She pulled Simmons to her and kissed her nose. "I'd totally go out with you."

At that, Simmons brightened and she laughed as Skye kissed her nose. "Really?" Skye nodded and Simmons kissed her nose back, still red in the face. "Let me rephrase that question. Will you go out on a date with me, Skye?"

"I would love to, Jem," Skye replied, grinning widely as the two continued to dance. "It's about damn time you asked, too. I was starting to get impatient."

**The two songs I was listenin' to while writing this was The Walker by Fitz & the Tantrums, and Think About It by American Authors.**


End file.
